A Flower for Love
by Lythtis
Summary: This is a beginning of why Voldemort became the evil person he is these days. the timing might be wrong, though. Oh well, r/r!
1. Prologue

Prologue to: A Flower for Love  
  
By: Lythtis  
  
I walk behind you  
  
Hide within your shadow  
  
Just to gaze at you  
  
Wishing you would see me  
  
This agony you put me through  
  
See me for who I am  
  
Not for who I seem to be  
  
You enchanted me  
  
Like the witch you are  
  
You took my soul, my mind  
  
My heart  
  
Allowing me to be who I am  
  
I can't ever hurt you  
  
I love you  
  
My soul, my heart  
  
My flower of Love  
  
But you don't see  
  
Don't see me through his eyes  
  
The betrayal I feel  
  
Shreds my soul apart  
  
Even at the mention of your name  
  
This agony is unbearable  
  
But if I live inside of it  
  
Then you will come and taste it with me  
  
My soul, My heart  
  
My flower of Love  
  
A/N: Did I make him seem too wimpy? Oh dear, I hope not. Well, um, that was how former Tom Riddle 'was' before 'she' chose another one. Who 'she' is is a secret ^-^ I couldn't give the very heart and key of the story away just like that. You'll have to read to find out. R/R, R/R, R/R. pretty please? 


	2. Flowers for the Past

A Flower For Love  
  
By: Lythtis  
  
A/N: No reasons around for why Voldemort chose the path he did. I'm making a reason to answer why. And if this is the true reason, then I'm going to laugh and be worried for guessing correctly. Just to let you know, this is gonna be like a diary entry. Well, now in the first 3 chapters its just gonna fill you in on some things, but later it will go more into a journal style or whatever you want to call it. Hope it's not too bad. R/R please. Thank you.  
  
None of the characters belong to me, as usual. Except for Sida Hitoriyama(She will come later-don't ask me why I mentioned her now).  
  
-Here I am, crouched behind this desk, waiting for her to come by. My angel, my heart, my flower of love. -  
  
Chapter 1-Flowers for the Past  
  
My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, 15, and I am in the house of the silver- green serpent, founded by Salazar Slytherin. To be quite frank with you, I am desperately in love with a girl. Typical, I know, but there is just one problem. She is NOT a Slytherin, instead a proud GRYFFINDOR, and I love her even more for that. She has eyes of the finest green, and her hair flows down her back like a cascade of the brown autumn leaves blowing in the wind. I adore her for all she is, my flower of love. She is the only reason I live. The reason I breathe air even now.  
  
My bastard of a father had abandoned me and my mother years ago, and I will never forgive him for breaking her heart. I will never forgive him for tearing her soul, and I hate her for having fallen in love with such a creation. Where I was raised I was weak and alone, always teased and never accepted. But when I discovered myself for who I really am, I was powerful. But then, I was still alone, and not the same as the others. I was finally allowed here, Hogwarts, and I was an equal. And yet I was still distant from the other pupils, because I was in SLYTHERIN. How I hated it. Suicidal thoughts came within my mind very often, wanting me to just let go and give the battle up. But I started fighting again when she came into my life, on the day I met her.  
  
It was in my first year, of course, but it seems like I knew her even before then. I was coming from the dark arts class, when this gang of RAVENCLAWS and HUFFLEPUFFS came and ganged up on me. I had been the head of all the classes, and they didn't want a SLYTHERIN to go prancing around like some king. They had bloodied me up badly and I held my wand in front of me after they had left, ready to perform the Avada Kedavra without anyone to see. My note had been next to the classroom door, leaned against the wall, and then she came and gave it back to me.  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling like we had been friends forever.  
"What do you want?" I literally spat those words out at her, though I regret doing that now.  
"You are the only one around," she said, looking away nervously, then she stretched her hand and held out my not at me. "I don't know if its yours, but I think your name is Tom Riddle."  
Somebody who I had never met, who I didn't know existed, was the only one who said my name properly? My heart gave a leap in my throat and I just stood there, staring at her with my wand still pointed at me.  
"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you in something important?" she looked worried, like she had done a bad thing.  
I was so ready to kick myself, just for making her even think she had made a mistake. "N-no, I was just-" I couldn't finish the sentence, but I think she figured it out. I was looking helplessly at myself, my wand and then at her, then down.  
"What were you trying to do, Tom?"  
The way she said my name made me want to start crying. I had someone who used my name like I was a real person, someone who fitted in. I began trusting her and I whispered to her what I had planned, "I'm going to perform the Spell of death. The Avada Kedavra curse."  
Her eyes went wide and she looked scared, like I was going to kill her or turn into a monster and bite her into pieces. I wish she wouldn't have thought that, because that made me feel even more guilty. An 11 year old boy, sitting in a corridor, desperate for death to come and take him with it. "Who do you want to kill?" she asked me in a hushed tone.  
Those words didn't seem fit to her, she was a spirit of peace, not of killing. I didn't want her to become such a person with my kind of desires. "I wanted to take my own life," tears were streaming down my eyes when I said that.  
She looked at me, then at the wand and snatched it out of my hands. "If you even try thinking about killing yourself again, I will snap your wand in half!" I had never met a girl who could have been any braver to do that. My wand was my prized possession, and I wasn't about to let a little girl come and take away my soul. But that determined look in her eyes told me she wasn't joking, so I had to surrender to her will. "You have to promise me you won't kill yourself."  
I hung my head, then nodded in agreement. She sighed and handed me my wand, but in that instant, of when the wand went from her hand to mine, more than a magical instrument passed at that moment. I got my wand back, but had also gained a friend, and my first crush, all in one.  
  
A/N: Now, who is his crush? It's really very simple, and here are some hints to help you guess. 1-green eyes, brown hair  
2-not a slytherin, but a gryffindor  
3-is very determined  
4-and it's probably who you didn't expect it to be. And I guess for the first 10 reviewers who guess and get the answer right, I'm gonna have to make up some prize for the sake of the entertainment.  
  
Ps. I'm just hoping that they were going to school when he was in school as well. That's all I'm hoping, honestly. 


End file.
